dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Trading Value List
Welcome to the Dinosaur Simulator Wiki's Skin Value List! Note: If you wish to edit this page, you must get permission from an admin. Due to the importance of this page being accurate, we're not taking any chances with trolls or false info. If you edit without an admin's permission once, it's a warning. If you do so again, there will be consequences. Everyday the history is reviewed, so don't try getting away. These are rough estimates for all the limited skins from most to least. (These tier names are not official, but rather an easy fan-made way to quickly value skins.) Coal < Iron < Bronze < Silver < Golden < Diamond < Platinum The numbers show the order of the values in each class. Number one is the most valuable, number two is the second most valuable, number three is the third most valuable, ect. The numbers next to the skin shows their value and helps with combinations. Any skin that is not mentioned on this list is worth less than anything on the list. The list is inspected and updated weekly as needed, so it will always provide accurate information. Buying the Classic Skins gamepass will not unlock any of the Classic skins here, and you don't need the gamepass to play as them. Last Updated - 2/22/18 Platinum Tier: # Galactic Barosaurus (500-1200) # Blackodile (200-265) # Albino Terror (100) Diamond Tier: # Kaiju Spinosaurus (65-265) # Megavore (65) # Giant Albino Baryonyx (38-50) # Classic Pitch Black Terror (32-75) Golden Tier: # Maceball Stegosaurus (16) # Mayhem Gojirasaurus (14-40) # Psychoceratops (14) Silver Tier: # Skelewyvern Quetzalcoatlus (12-25) # Classic Albino Terror (10) # Classic Megavore (8) # Pitch Black Terror (6) Bronze Tier: # Cyber Ichthyovenator (5) # Late Valentine's Plush (4.25-6) # Phoenix Achillobator (4.25) # Totem Terror Albertosaurus (4) # Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus (3.5) # Santa Clawz (3.5) # Kaiju Sauroposeidon (3) # Movie Brachiosaurus (3) # Krampus (3) # Disco Stegosaurus (3) # Kaiju Titanosaurus (2) Iron Tier: # Werewolf Cretoxyrhina (1.75) # Apatosaurus Plush (1.5) # Reindeer Istiodactylus (1.5) # Golden Barosaurus (1.5) # Headlessaurus (1.5) # Galactic Torvosaurus (1.5) # Peak Spinosaurus (1.25) # Galactic Hatzegopteryx (1.25) # Kaiju Baryonyx (1.25) # Movie Spinosaurus (1.25) # Movie Triceratops (1) Coal Tier: # Early Winter Frost Sauroposeidon (0.75) # White Walker Carcharodontosaurus (0.5) # Snowflake Stegosaurus (0.5) # Wendigo Therizinosaurus (0.3) # Aurora Borethalass (0.3) # Christmas Shunosaurus (0.3) # Christmas Dodo (0.25) # Christmas Stegoceras (0.2) # Christmas Coelacanth (0.2) Special Cases *When trading was first released, a few players were able to glitch their Kaiju Spinosaurus into token form. They're officially called the Kaiju Spinosaurus Ghost Tokens, and there's only about 10 in circulation. Although they're extremely rare, it's not recommended to pay more than a Megavore for them. They cannot be converted out of token form, making them unusable in-game. On top of that, even though they're extremely rare, very few players are willing to trade a lot for them, so it's very difficult to make a profit off of trading Kaiju Spinosaurus Ghost Tokens. Unless you are a collector, do not pay too much for these tokens. Category:Mechanics Category:Trading